


corrupting perfection

by Katxxxxband_youtube



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, idk yet, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katxxxxband_youtube/pseuds/Katxxxxband_youtube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is perfect, and you hate him for it. you are fucked up in every way, and he hates you for it. maybe you can both change each other or the better. (i may change the tags as i update, I'm not sure where its going quite yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first little intro thingy. idk where it is going, but let me know what you think.

It was your first day back from spring break, and you already hated school. You stared angrily down the hallway at the boy running towards you. You couldn’t help the look of disgust on your face because that boy was Michael Clifford, the boy you have hated since year 3. you were both 18 now and you didn't hate him any less. if anything, you hated him more now.  
He so perfect, and it annoyed the fuck out of you. He was super athletic, and on the football team. He didn’t have to focus in class to get good grades, so the teachers all loved him. And the kids seemed to love him too, because, besides the automatic popularity he got from playing football, he was loud and sarcastic, which everyone but you seemed to find funny. his parents were loaded, and he would probably never have to work a day in his life. He was such a goody two shoes and it drove you crazy.  
You were nothing like him. You barely passed your classes, the only sport you participate in is running from cops, and you had one or two good friends. They never really showed up to school, because they were either suspended, or busy getting into trouble outside of school, and sometimes you joined them. Your parents couldn’t care less, they gave up after your 3rd suspension, you could literally smoke weed in front of them and they wouldn’t care (and you had tested that theory.) You were really fucked up, and you really didn’t have time to deal with Michael's shit right now.  
As he got closer you gave him a death stare, hoping he would get that you didn’t want to talk, but he didn’t. He waved at you and you ignored it. It’s like he didn’t know when to give it up. You hated him and he hated you so why the hell is he still here…  
“Hey Y/L/N.” Of course, he came to annoy you. “Clifford.” You say, trying to acknowledge him quickly so he would leave. “Why so emo today?” he says in a fake concerned voice, followed by a mocking pout. “I don’t know I felt great today and then when I looked at you I felt really sick, I didn’t know it was possible for someone to be that disgusting.” You say completely serious. That throws him for a few seconds, but then he is right back at it “maybe you were just overcome by your love for me” he says. “Yeah, you wish.” You say, swiftly turning into your next class to avoid him.  
At least no you can avoid being near him for this period. You sit in the back of the classroom and try to focus on what the teacher is saying, but you just don’t get it. You start taking notes, and wondering if you can make it through the day. You looked down at your schedule. Nest period was English literature, the only class you were good at. The only problem is your classmates, aka Michael Clifford is in that class.


	2. ashton and skylar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2, idk if this is staying. mmight delete soon <3

You stood outside the English classroom and peered into the tiny window by the door. Michael wasn’t there yet. You walked in and MR. Tinner (your teacher) smiled at you. You smiled back and then looked around the classroom. You were considering sitting in the front of the classroom, this was your only fun class after all. You started walking towards the desks in the front.  
Then Michael walked in loudly and sat in the front row. Him and one of his friends Calum Hood walked in. you didn’t hate Calum as much as you hated Michael, but he was a close second. Fuck that you thought, and you made your way to the back. You threw your jacket over the back of your chair and sat down. The class was as exciting as ever. The whole class was given new reading assignments. You were on your way out of class, excited to start reading your book, “things fall apart.” When, “Hey we got the same book” someone said behind you. You turned to see Michael holding up a different copy of your book. He had that stupid smirk on his face, that said he was only trying to get on your nerves, and it was working. “Great” you say dryly “too bad I’m not actually going to read it” You say. That wasn’t even a little true, but you were known for not caring about school, nobody knew that you were good at this one topic.   
And then you headed out the door. The rest of the day was boring. You didn’t understand a word of the rest of your classes. When you left the building, you were greeted by one of your only best friends, Ashton Irwin. He was leaning against the steps outside, smoking. “That’s new” you say, referring to the bandana around his head, holding back his messy hair. “Got to long” he said ruffling his hair. Smoke came out of his mouth as he talked.   
“Where is sky” you say referring to your other best friend, and recently, his girlfriend, Skylar. “At the new guys house, Zayn I think, wanna come meet him?” he asked. You thought about how shit your day went, and decided you needed a break. Plus you really missed your friends when they didn’t show up to school. “Sure.” You say. Ashton just takes another long smoke and starts walking. “Hey, learn to share.” You say grabbing the cigarette from his hand. He smiled at you. You took a long inhale of smoke, and blew it back at his face. You both laughed. Then you heard someone yell your name. You looked back to see Michael walking in your direction, holding your jacket. “You left in in lit.” he says and holds it out “I guess you got so distracted by me that you forgot it.”There was a short pause and then “thanks, I got it” Ashton says, taking the jacket. Michael had an unreadable expression on his face. He looked like he was about to keep talking so you quickly said “let’s go” and start turning around. You heard some other kid yell “MIKEY” and he left too.   
“Thanks” you tell Ashton after a few minutes of silent walking and smoking. “No problem, anything I can do to help, I know how much you hate him” he says, passing you the cigarette. There was another silence. You arrived at a small house, and saw Skylar sitting on the porch. “Hey” you say, walking over to hug her “hey what’s up” she says hugging you back. When you both let go, she says “Zayn is inside, more people in about an hour.” Then she took out another cigarette. Ashton sat down, and she took a seat on his lap. 

“You guys should come back to school” you say, out of nowhere. They look at each other for a second. “It’s not really our scene” ash says. “Well than why do I have to go?” you say quickly 

“Because you’re a nerd.” Ashton said smiling. “No I’m not I’m a badass” you say trying to fake pout, but smiling after a few seconds “and, I’m failing every class” you say seriously. They looked at you like concerned parents. “Don’t you want to be a writer one day?” Skylar says. “I’m not sure” you say looking down. “come on, you got to write about us one day, who else is going to tell everyone the first time you smoked, you exhaled, because you didn’t get it” ashton says laughing. “I’m going to write about that time you peed in your own shoe and then wore it home” you say laughing. “What about the time sky tried to blow a lamp” he says laughing even more. Just then the door to the house opened, and someone said “come on in” you walked in to see a boy holding the door. “Zayn?” you ask. He had been a friend of ash tons for a while, but you had never actually met him before. “You must be Y/N” he says. You look around and see a cooler filled with beer. You sit on the small couch, and Zayn sits right next to you. You look up at him. He smiled at you. This is going to be fun. You thought. Then the doorbell rings and you see more people walk in. the last thing you remember is reaching for a beer. The rest is a blur of bad music, sweaty bodies, and drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you liked it. kudos or comments motivate me to write more /might delete/

**Author's Note:**

> so that was the intro thingy. if you would read more, let me know in the comments, if people like it i might turrn it into a full length story!!


End file.
